Ein neuer Weg
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Die letzten Minuten im Leben von Severus Snape so, wie er sie erlebt hat.


-1Disclaimer: Ziemlich viel in dieser Kurzgeschichte gehört JKR. Nicht nur die Personen und Handlungsorte, sondern auch stellenweise der Text. Ich habe ihn mir ausgeliehen, weil ich finde, ihre Bücher haben einen großen Nachteil. Sie erzählen alles nur aus Harrys Sicht und nachdem ich mir bereits erlaubt hatte, Albus Dumbledores Tod aus seiner und Severus' Sicht noch darzustellen, finde ich, hat Severus dies nicht minder verdient.

Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich.

SS

Für Severus

„….Keiner von euch versteht Potter wie ich es tue…."

Nur wie durch Watte gedämpft drangen Voldemorts Worte in Severus' Bewusstsein vor, dessen ganzes Denken im Moment einzig darauf gerichtet war, Harry zu finden. Er wusste, er mußte ihn vor den anderen finden, ansonsten würde er keine Chancen haben ihm irgendwie zu helfen, wäre vielleicht all das, was er in den letzten Jahren getan hatte, was Albus getan hatte, wofür der Direktor gestorben war und er getötet hatte, umsonst gewesen.

Kaum den Sinn begreifend, der Voldemorts Worten innewohnte, kamen Severus Antworten nur wie mechanisch über seine Lippen, nur darauf ausgerichtet hier weg zu kommen. Harry suchen zu können. Wäre dem anders gewesen, hätte er vielleicht früher, viel früher gemerkt, daß es für ihn kein Entkommen mehr geben würde.

„… Du warst sehr nützlich für mich. Sehr nützlich."

Erst diese Worte schienen Severus zu erreichen, ließen sie ihn doch aufhorchen und für einen Moment schien sein Blut in seinen Adern zu gefrieren, als er den Blick des Dunklen Lords einfing, das Funkeln in dessen Augen sehen konnte. Doch er verbot sich die Beantwortung der Frage, weshalb Voldemort bereits in der Vergangenheit von ihm sprach, auch wenn er die Antwort kannte, es nur eine geben konnte. Lange, sehr lange Zeit hatte er jeden Tag mit dieser Situation gerechnet. Doch nicht jetzt, bei Merlin, nicht jetzt. Er hatte seine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt, es gab noch so viel zu tun und er konnte nicht, nicht jetzt…

„Mein Herr weiß, daß ich nur danach strebe, ihm zu dienen." Wieder ein eingeübter Satz, über die Jahrzehnte so oft ausgesprochen, der ihm im Moment Sicherheit gab, ihn auf seinem Weg bleiben ließ und seine Gedanken wieder halbwegs klar werden ließen. „Aber – lasst mich gehen und den Jungen finden, Herr. Ich will ihn zu Euch bringen. Ich weiß, daß ich es –„

„Ich habe es bereits gesagt, nein!"

Von Voldemort unterbrochen, presste Severus die Lippen aufeinander, beinah verzweifelt nach einem Weg suchend, wie er den Dunklen Lord noch umstimmen konnte, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, ihn nach Harry suchen zu lassen. Seine Gedanken rasten und nicht zum ersten Mal seit so endlos langen Monaten wünschte er, Albus' Stimme zu hören, die ihm sagte, was er tun sollte. Dumbledore wüsste einen Weg, er hatte immer einen gewusst. Sein Weg war bis zuletzt der richtige, der einzig mögliche gewesen, auch wenn Severus sehr, sehr lange gebraucht hatte, um dies zu verstehen, zu akzeptieren. Zu lange hatte die Wunde geschmerzt, die es sich selbst vor scheinbar endlos langer Zeit zugefügt hatte. Übrig geblieben war nur ein dumpfer, und doch immer allgegenwärtiger Schmerz, eine nur oberflächlich verheilte Wunde, die gerade jetzt wieder zu schmerzen begann und ihm zeigte, daß sie noch nicht verheilt war und niemals heilen würde.

Für einen Moment schloß er die Augen, als er statt Dumbledores warmer Stimme, die eisig ausgesprochenen Worte Voldemorts hörte.

„Meine Sorge im Augenblick ist, was geschehen wird, Severus, wenn ich endlich auf den Jungen treffe!"

‚Er wird dich töten. Er wird vollenden, worauf wir jahrelang hingearbeitet haben, wofür viele Menschen ihr Leben gelassen haben und die, die überleben werden endlich in Ruhe leben können. Du wirst keine Familie mehr auseinander reißen, keinem Mann mehr die Frau nehmen, die er liebt…' Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte Severus alles darum gegeben, Voldemort diese Worte entgegen schleudern zu können, ihm offen ins Gesicht zu sagen, daß er nie für ihn gearbeitet hatte. Daß er nicht eine Minute einer seiner überzeugten Anhänger gewesen ist, daß es der größte Fehler seines Lebens war, sich von ihm brandmarken zu lassen. Daß er jeden Tag bereute, den er ihm geopfert hatte. Doch jetzt verlangte nichts in Severus mehr danach. Es würde ihm keine Genugtuung bringen. Es waren seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle, die er nicht beschmutzen würde, indem er Voldemort an ihnen teilhaben ließ.

„Herr", begann er dann mit emotionsloser Stimme, die nichts von dem erahnen ließ, was ihn gerade bewegte, „es ist doch gewiss keine Frage -?"

„- aber es gibt eine Frage, Severus. Es gibt eine."

Severus Augenbrauen verengten sich ein wenig, während sein Puls noch ein wenig anstieg. Voldemorts Blick erwidernd, versuchte er in diesem zu lesen, schöpfte er in diesem Moment doch die Hoffnung, daß es vielleicht etwas gab, von dem er nichts wusste. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob es Harry gelungen war, sämtliche Horkruxe zu zerstören…

„Warum haben beide Zauberstäbe, die ich benutzte, versagt, als ich sie gegen Harry Potter richtet?"

„Ich – ich kann es nicht beantworten, Herr." ‚Ich bin nur froh, daß sie versagten…'

„Du kannst es nicht?"

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um seine vorherige Antwort zu bekräftigen, entsprach diese doch lediglich der Wahrheit.

„Mein Zauberstab aus Eibenholt tat alles, was ich von ihm verlangte, Severus, außer Harry Potter zu töten. Zwei Mal versagte er. Ollivander erzählte mir unter der Folter von den Zwillingskernen, er riet mir, den Zauberstab eines anderen zu nehmen. Das tat ich, aber Lucius' Zauberstab zerbrach, als er auf den von Potter traf."

Aufmerksam folgte Severus Voldemorts Ausführungen, nun mit wirklichem Interesse. Für einen Moment gelangt es diesen Worten sogar, seine Sorge um Harry zu verdrängen, seine Gedanken von der Frage, wie er zu dem Jungen gelangen konnte, in den Hintergrund zu drängen.

„Ich – ich kann es nicht erklären, Herr." Noch während Severus diese Worte aussprach, wurde sein Blick wie magisch von Nagini angezogen, was seinen Herzschlag mit einem mal so stark beschleunigte, daß er fast glaubte, Voldemort müsse ihn hören können. Doch er tat es nicht. Der Dunkle Lord sprach ungerührt weiter.

„Ich suchte einen dritten Zauberstab, Severus. Den Elderstab, den Zauberstab des Schicksals, den Todesstab. Ich nahm ihn seinem vorigen Herrn ab. Ich holte ihn aus dem Grab von Albus Dumbledore."

War es zuvor schon Kälte gewesen, die Severus die ganze Zeit umgab, so hatte er nun das Gefühl, die Luft um ihn herum würde gefrieren, in seinen Lungen zu Eis werden, um seine Brust zerbersten zu lassen. Ungedämpft ergriff stechender Schmerz von ihm Besitz, so daß er für einen Moment gegen seine Beine ankämpfen mußte, die unter ihm nachgeben und ihn zu Boden sinken lassen wollten, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Voldemort dort sagte. ‚Aus Dumbledores Grab…' Severus erstarrte. Nur mühsam konnte er den ersten Impuls unterdrücken, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, Voldemort dafür büßen zu lassen, daß er Albus noch nicht einmal im Tod Ruhe gönnte, selbst sein Grab entweihte, als letzten Affront. Jedes bißchen Farbe war längst aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, während Übelkeit in ihm empor kroch und er sich erst jetzt wieder vor Augen führte, was er zu tun hatte. Albus Grab, Albus war tot, gestorben um Potter, diese Schule zu schützen. Diese Schule, die im Begriff war zu fallen, Potter, der schon in den Händen anderer Todesser sein könnte.

„Herr – lasst mich zu dem Jungen gehen –„, brachte er heiser hervor und spürte doch so langsam, daß sein Kampf dabei war, verloren zu gehen.

„Diese ganze lange Nacht, in der ich meinem Sieg so nahe bin, sitze ich schon hier, und ich frage mich, ich frage mich, warum der Elderstab sich weigert, das zu leisten, was er der Legende nach für seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer leisten muß… und ich glaube, ich habe die Antwort."

Severus hielt den Blick weiter auf Voldemort gerichtet, spürte, wie der Kampfgeist in ihm langsam nachließ, er müde wurde, nieder geworfen durch diese simplen Worte Voldemorts. ‚Ich nahm ihn aus Dumbledores Grab…' Immer und immer wieder hallte dieser Satz in seinem Kopf wider, ließ sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen, während er sich weiter bemühte, sich seine Empfindungen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Vielleicht kennst du sie bereits? Du bist schließlich ein kluger Mann, Severus. Du warst mir ein guter und treuer Diener, und ich bedaure, was geschehen muß."

Es war also soweit. Severus wusste, ganz gleich, was er noch sagen oder tun würde, es war vorbei. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr zu Harry zu gelangen, ihm zu helfen. Er würde nie wieder die Möglichkeit haben ihm zu sagen, daß er in seinem ganzen Leben nur einen Menschen bewundert hatte und dieser Mensch Albus Dumbledore hieß. Daß es nur zwei Menschen in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, die er geliebt und denen er gedient hatte. Albus Dumbledore und Lily Evans. Doch es war ihm auf eigentümliche Weise auch gar nicht mehr wichtig. Wozu mussten es auch andere wissen? Sie mussten es ebenso wenig wissen, wie Voldemort irgend etwas wissen mußte. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, was die Welt von ihm denken würde nach seinem Tod. Er hatte getan, was er tun mußte und er hatte es eigentlich auch ganz gut getan, bis zu diesem Augenblick. Jetzt, heute und hier hatte er versagt. Er würde mit seinem Leben damit bezahlen, womit er durchaus umgehen konnte. Das einzige, das ihn im diesem Moment beinah in Panik versetzte war die Frage, wie er es Dumbledore erklären sollte, wenn er ihn gleich wieder sehen würde. Wie sollte er dem Direktor erklären, daß er versagt hatte? Daß er weder Harry noch seine Schule retten konnte? Wie konnte er Lily gegenüber treten und ihr sagen, daß er nicht einmal wusste, ob ihr Sohn noch am Leben war?

„Herr –„ Müde kam dieses Wort über Severus bleiche Lippen, dem keine weiteren folgten. Wozu noch große Worte machen…

„Der Elterstab kann mir nicht richtig dienen, Severus, weil ich nicht sein wahrer Meister bin. Der Elderstab gehört dem Zauberer, der seinen letzten Besitzer getötet hat. Du hast Albus Dumbledore getötet. Solange du lebst, Severus, kann der Elderstab nicht wahrhaft mir gehören."

Severus erschauderte. Er war bereit zu sterben, aber nicht um Voldemort das zu geben, wonach ihm verlangte. Nicht, wenn durch seinen Tod Albus' Zauberstab diesem Menschen gehören sollte.

„Herr!", sprach er dieses Mal energischer aus und hob seinen Zauberstab. Wenn sein Tod einen Sinn machen sollte, dann sicher nicht für den Dunklen Lord.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich muß den Zauberstab bezwingen, Severus. Den Zauberstab bezwingen, und dann werde ich endlich Potter bezwingen."

Severus Gedanken rasten. Konnte es sein, daß Dumbledore dies eine nicht voraus gesehen hat? Daß Voldemort dahinter kommen könnte, wie er sich den Zauberstab des Direktors zueigen machen konnte? ‚Nein', gab er sich selbst die Antwort, ‚Albus hätte so etwas immer mit einkalkuliert…' Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Er tat gar nichts mehr. Nicht einmal, als er sehen konnte, wie Voldemort den Elderstab schwang und dann… geschah für einen Moment gar nichts. Ein wenig Verwunderung legte sich in Severus Blick, glaubte er für einen Moment doch tatsächlich, Voldemort hätte sich einen makaberen Spaß mit ihm erlaubt.

Doch diese Gedanken verflüchtigten sich mit einem halblauten Schrei, der sich seiner Kehle entrang, als der Schlangenkäfig in der Luft sich wälzte und ihn mit Kopf und Schultern einschloß.

„Töte…", hörte er noch wie durch Watte gedämpft Voldemort in Parsel aussprechen, ehe ein gellender, schmerzerfüllter Schrei sich seiner Kehle entrang. Ihm blieb regelrecht das Herz stehen, als sich Naginis Zähne in seinen Hals bohrten, er das Blut in seinem eigenen Hals rauschen spürte und seine Beine nachgaben. Hart fiel er auf den kalten Steinboden auf, dachte für einen Moment noch an die Phiole Gegengift, die er immer in seiner Robe aufbewahrte, war Nagini doch durchaus eine der Möglichkeiten, die er für seinen Tod immer in Betracht gezogen hatte. Doch sein Körper wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen, wollte sich nicht mehr wehren. Sein Geist wollte Ruhe, nicht mehr kämpfen, nahm es einfach hin.

Seine Augen verschleierten sich, so daß er nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte, daß Voldemort sich entfernte und nur wenige Sekunden später andere Gestalten erschienen, die auf ihn zukamen. Langsam hob er so gut es ging seine Hand, was ihm fast wie ein unüberwindbarer Kraftakt erschein, ertastete die Wunde an seinem Hals, spürte sein warmes Blut, das über seine Finger floß und schloß kurz die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, konnte er die Gestalt genauer erkennen, die nun neben ihm stand, sah die grünen Augen, die auf ihn herab blickten. ‚Harry…'

Erleichterung durchströmte Severus, konnte er Albus und Lily doch nun zumindest sagen, daß der Junge lebte, daß es noch immer Hoffnung gab, nichts verloren war. Es gab andere, die ihn weiter begleiten konnten. Minerva, Remus, Tonks, die Weasleys, sie alle würden ihn unterstützen und Hogwarts war stark. Würde nicht aufgeben bis zuletzt…

Hoffnung… Severus fiel das Atmen zunehmend schwer, sein ganzer Brustkorb schmerzte, er spürte, daß er nur kurz davor stand, an seinem eigenen Blut zu ersticken, wenn Naginis Gift ihn nicht zuvor tötete. Aber vielleicht… gab es auch für ihn noch Hoffnung. So tat er, was er niemals zuvor gedacht hatte jemals zu tun, gab seine Gedanken, seine Erinnerungen frei, die wie silbrige Fäden seinen Körper verließen.

„Nimm… es… nimm… es…"

Fast bittend klang nun seine Stimme, während er Harry ansah. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie Hermine dem Jungen ein Fläschchen reichte und nur kurz darauf waren seine Erinnerungen eingefangen. Sie würden überleben, sie würden es erfahren. Er ließ Harrys Umhang los, an welchem er den Jungen kurz zuvor zu sich hinab gezogen hatte und hielt seinen Blick weiter auf ihn gerichtet. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm warm, so unglaublich warm, wie es ihm seit Monaten nicht mehr gewesen war.

„Sieh… mich…", flüsterte er noch leise, ehe er Harry in die Augen sah, in Lilys Augen sah.

‚Komm Severus, du kannst jetzt schlafen…' Severus ließ die Augen mit seinem Blick los, tat, was Albus' Stimme ihm sagte, so wie er es immer getan hatte und spürte wieder, zum ersten Mal nach endlosen Monaten, daß es richtig war, was er tat. Ebenso wie er spürte, daß es in Ordnung war, daß er ging. Albus' Stimme hatte nicht vorwurfsvoll geklungen, sondern so, wie immer. Warm, weich, die Stimme eines Freundes, die ihn immer geleitet hatte und der er auch jetzt folgen konnte. Wohin auch immer.

SS

Ich denke, es wäre unpassend, an dieser Stelle zu schreiben ‚ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen', deswegen lasse ich es.

Aufmerksamen Lesern ist vielleicht aufgefallen, daß ich eine kleine Buchstelle leicht abgeändert habe. Und war diese: „Look at me" wurde mit „Sieh mich an" ins Deutsche übersetzt. Mir gefällt diese Übersetzung nicht besonders, da ich für mich beim Lesen des englischen Buches mit „Sieh mich" übersetzt habe. Also in dem Sinne, daß Harry ihn sehen soll. Den Severus sehen sollte, der er wirklich gewesen ist.

Ich für mich habe diese Seiten einfach gebraucht, da mich Bd. 7 doch recht enttäuscht zurück gelassen hat. Was natürlich nicht heißt, daß meine anderen FFs nicht abgeschlossen werden und ich habe auch so eine Ahnung, daß es nicht das letzte Mal war, daß Severus Snape sich an meine Tastatur geschlichen hat. 


End file.
